


Beginnings (Of Our Love)

by Sakuyan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, The best of both worlds, major attack of the warm fuzzies, these three give me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuyan/pseuds/Sakuyan
Summary: Elise notices Link and Sidon looking at each other with longing and decides to do something about it.





	Beginnings (Of Our Love)

**Author's Note:**

> So... poly ships anyone? XD I love Link with Sidon, but also love Link with my OC, so I thought hey, best of both worlds, shove all three of them together. Isn't that the most logical thing to do when faced with a shipping dilemma? lol. Commentary and feedback is welcomed, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows. o3o

If Elise is one thing, she's perceptive. She notices how Link looks at Sidon, and how he looks at him, and decides she'll do something about it. The first thing would be to get them alone. She loves Link, truly, but her lover can be the epitome of dense. And Sidon, well, she guesses he won't make a move because Link is with her. 

A little smile curls her lip as she walks with the Hylian Champion, fingers interlocked. If she does get them by themselves, she's going to have to tell the blond in advance she's okay with him pursuing his affection towards the Zora Prince. So she stops, tugging on Link's hand so he does as well. He turns to look at her, bright blue orbs brimming with curiosity, and she gives him a smile. 

"So, Sidon," she starts. Link cocks his head, blinking in confusion, but Elise doesn't miss the blush coating his cheeks. "I know you have feelings for him."

"I... um." Link's gaze flickers to the side, teeth worrying the skin of his lips. Bingo. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Elise arches an eyebrow. "You can't control who you fall in love with. Besides, I know you love me as well. So." She squeezes the Hylian's hand in reassurance. "We're going to get you two alone, you're going to confess your love for him, and then you guys can stop giving each other doe-eyes from across the room. Seriously. It was so obvious."

Link eyes his love with trepidation, and Elise can tell he's trying to tell if she's saying it to make him feel better. But he seems to notice her sincerity, and his shoulders relax, squeezing her fingers in silent thanks. In return, Elise leans forward until her lips brush against Link's. It's a chaste peck, meant to show she's okay with everything. She pulls away, dusting her fingers against Link's cheek to further solidify her reassurance. 

Link gives her a tiny smile, pulling her slim frame closer so he can rest his head against hers. One hand rests against the small of her back while the other plays with dark blue, silken strands. The two stay this way for a few moments, content with being near one another, before Elise pulls away to give her lover a small grin.

"Get your man, handsome," she murmurs, soft laughter floating from her lips. Link's cheeks darken, but nonetheless nods and presses his lips against her forehead in gratitude.

.o.

A few days later, Elise puts her plan in action. She and Link visit Zora's Domain, but she lingers back, smiling gently when Link gives her a nervous expression. Sidon watches them curiously, but she shoos them away, deciding to wander through the Domain. She remembers being here a hundred years ago, when Mipha was still alive, and the thought of the fallen Champion fills her heart with sadness. She never knew the others well, but she knew Mipha and Link were close. She knows the Zora Champion had feelings for him, and at times Elise wonders if they would have gotten together if she wasn't with him.

How the world changed since Calamity Ganon. Monsters became more prevalent and average people became fearful of leaving their homes. But since the monstrosity is no more, Hyrule started to liven up as it was before Ganon appeared. It makes a smile ghost across Elise's features. There was great sacrifice throughout the way, but she knows Zelda's father and the Champions look down on them, and she knows their legacy will live on for centuries.

The Hylian leans against a pillar, watching the Zoras flutter about and do their own thing. Her eyelids become heavy; she was so excited about today she barely got any sleep the night before. She rests her head against her knees as she closes her eyes, intent to get a few minutes rest. The sounds of water trickling throughout the Domain calms her as sleep claims her.

.o.

There's a gentle hand brushing against her temples. Elise's eyes flutter before fully opening, and it takes them a minute to focus. When they do, she sees Link kneeling before her and Sidon hovering like a protective guardian. She gives her love a tender smile, resting her hand against his own, and glances at them. Despite not seeing the Zora Prince's face, Elise can tell from his posture he's content, and when she gazes upon Link, a complacent smile rests on his lips.

"I'm guessing everything went well?" Elise questions.

"You're quite selfless, Elise," Sidon answers her query. "Most would not be willing to share their partner with another."

Elise laughs quietly. "If it makes Link happy, I'll do whatever I can. Besides, you're... not hard on the eyes either," she admits, flushing darkly. Link chortles and Sidon turns his head to look upon her, smirking slightly to reveal pointed teeth. "I can learn to care for you the same way Link does."

The Zora lets out a puff of laughter, finally turning fully to face the Hylians. "And I you."

Link glances at them, a cheerful look lingering in his eyes. "I know you two will love each other just as much as I love the both of you." He pulls the prince down until he's level with them and wraps one arm around each of them. Their heads rest against Link's; Elise and Sidon look at each other before giving one another soft smiles.

They may not love each other the way Link loves them. But they know it'll come in time. After all, Link's affection for his lovers burns brighter than the sun; it'll captivate them sooner or later.

Elise sneaks a hand behind Link to rest against Sidon's large one, and she feels him jolt in surprise. But large fingers wrap around her smaller ones. Who knows, they might fall for each other sooner than they think.


End file.
